Fate's only gonna tell
by Santura-san
Summary: A story with Kingdom Hearts and my own characters plus Naruto and the gang.CROSSOVER!
1. Beginning

Beginning

disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but my OC's. These are Chirico, Uriko, and Jonah.

-Chirico's POV-

You wake up to a feeling of a presence in the room. Maybe more than one. You see sand, water, scorch marks, and a light blue, icy mark near the edge of your bed. 'I'm not alone.', you think to yourself.

You try to figure out what left the icy blue mark. In other words, who you knew that could leave such a mark. You knew who had left the others. The sand was from Gaara, the water from Demyx, and the scorch marks were from Axel.

Then you knew who had had left the icy blue mark. "Sora.", you said.

"Hey. You actually knew who it was this time Chirico.", he said as he pulled on your braid. "Don't do that.", you tell him, as you take your braid and dangle it over your other arm. "Hey, don't take it THAT seriously!", he said. You glared at him through deep blue, gentle eyes. "Go.", you said. And he left without another word.

You took your black hair with lime-green highlights out of the braid, so it came down almost to the floor. And you blacked out after that.

"HI CHER!!!!", yelled Ziggy in your ears. "Ow.", you said,"Ziggy, what do you want?" "For you to come swimming with us.", he said. "Us?", you ask. He pointed to Gaara, Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Sasuke. "Oh.", you say,"Them."

fin

Press that purple button and review!


	2. Silence

-Chirico's POV-

You walk down the hall with the group by Xaldin's room. You all hear a noise coming from Xaldin's room, so you all run past it.

"So...", you started,"Where are we going swimming anyway, Gaara?" "The lake in the Land of Dragons.", said Gaara. "Oh...", you said. "What's wrong with you?", asked Roxas. "Nothing.", you say. But you think to yourself,'I have to go swimming in a cami and shorts?!' "Get in the gummi ship!!!", yelled Demyx. 'Kay Mr. Obsessive!', you thought to yourself.

When you got to the lake, you were suprised by someone pulling your braid until it came out. As you turned you yelled,"DEMY---!", but were cut off. "Shh! It's just me!", said Sora, covering your mouth. "What do you want from me now?", you asked. "Nothing.", he stated. "Just leave me alone", you say, annoyed. "No way I can do that.", he said. "And why is that?", you ask as he tightens his grip on you, "Because I'm not letting you go again. I'm not gonna lose sight of you.", he said

His face was merely centimeters from yours by this point. You tried pulling away, but he just held you tighter. "Get off of me!", you managed to yell out. He put a finger against your lips to quiet you. You were puzzled. 'What the heck is he doing?', you thought to yourself. "Just keep quiet.", he said, as he removed his finger from you. "B-bu-!",you protested, but were cut off again.

You couldn't speak because his lips were up against your own, trying to keep you silent.

fin

Now press that purple button and review!!!!!!

-Saphireyes15


	3. Dazed and Confused

-Chirico's POV-

You wake up having no idea where you are. "What the...", you whisper to yourself. You see Gaara, Sasuke, Demyx, and Roxas sleeping on really flat beds at the wooden floor's level. Sunlight was pouring in through those Japanese screen doors you find on houses and dojoes.

Then it hit you. You were in Konoha. 'If I'm in a room with only guys, how the heck did I get in here in the first place?!', you thought to yourself. Then you noticed Sakura, Ino, and Larxene sleeping on the other side of the room. 'What the heck is going on here?'. you thought.

You tried to get up, but someone held you down. "You're not going anywhere.", said Sora. "...where did you...come from...?...", you whispered quietly. "Over there, but that's not important.", he said as he pointed to an empty bed behind Sasuke. "Let me go.", you said. "Why should I?", Sora stated.

"Why?", you slowly ask,"Why are you doing this?" "I told you, I'm not losing sight of you again. All I'm trying to do is protect you.", he said. "Well maybe I don't wan protection.", you said so quietly you almost couldn't hear yourself speak. "But you need it.", he said, after barely hearing what you had just said. "No. I don't need it!", you yelled, and started to tear. "It's gonna be okay...", he whispered in your ear as he held you.

"It's just...that...I-I-I-I-,", he paused,"Love you." You were silent. You had no idea what to do. You couldn't breath or think, yet your heart was racing fast. And then you blacked out.

"Hey." You opened your eyes. "Are you alright now?, asked a voice. "Sora?", you asked quietly. "Sora? It's me, Shadow. You know who I am obviously.", said the voice.You shot up and yelled,"WHERE'S SORA!!!!!" "Calm down Chirico. He's right here.", said Shadow. Sora walked into the room limping, scratches and bruises all over. "Sora!", you yelled, and ran over to him. "What happened to you?", you said quiety, puzzled at what had happened. "I'm fine.", he said, then winced . "You're not fine.", you whispered,"...you need help. Tell me what's going on around here. I need to know.", you said. "Protecting you...", he said and winced, "...is a full time job..." "But why go through all of the pain just for me?", you asked him. "Because I l-", he said, but you put your hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Don't.", you said. He nodded. "Leon and Xemnas are looking for you.", said Sora. "Yes, we are.", said Leon and Xemnas, at the other end of the room. You hid behind Sora and Shadow, looking exactly alike besides their shoes. "Get over here Chirico. This is the last time you run away.", said Leon, walking towards you. "...no...", you quietly mutter, "NO!" "Oh the trouble you'll be in.", said Xemnas.

"NO!", you yell, while a single tear runs down your face. "I won't!", you yell again. "...it's going to be okay...", Sora whispers in your ear, while he holds you. "Go!", yells Shadow,"You two, run now!", You and he both nodd and run.

fin


	4. Run Aways

-Chirico's POV-

As you both keep running, you wonder why Shadow didn't come. "Why...", you started,"...why did he stay there?..." "He was trying to hold off Leon and Xemnas, so you and I could escape.", said Sora. "But still, why would anyone do that for me?...", you ask, still puzzled. "Because you're a great friend to the both of us, even with all you've been through. And because of that, we're here for you, no matter what.", he explained to you.

You smiled slightly, but it only lasted about a second. "Hey. You actually smiled.", said Sora, somewhat suprised. "...I guess I did...didn't I?...", you stated.

-Sora's POV-

'Man, I just wish she'd smile more. She could really light up a room. Wait, something's changed about her...', you think to yourself. "Hey Cher.", you strt,"...weren't your highlights lime-green?" "Yeah...why Sora?...", she asks you, dazed. "Because now they're blood-red like mine, Uriko's, and Shadow's.", you say.

-Chirico's POV-

"No they're not!", you shot back. Then you look at your once lime-green highlights and see that they were now blood-red. "Oh...wait a minute...you're right...they are red. I wonder how that happened.", you say, then make eye contact with Sora.

-Sora's POV-

"Well don't look at me!!!", you yell. ' Why is she looking at me like that?!', you think to yourself. 'And it's not just that...that's changed...she's a lot quieter...I wonder why...', you think. "Hey Cher.", you say to try to catch her attention. She just looks up at you, with a straight, empty, emotionless face.

-Chirico's POV-

'What does he want, I wonder...', you think to yourself. "Has anything...happened...to you lately?...", he asks you. "Not really...why?", you ask him, puzzled. "It's just that...you seem quieter than usual, that's all.", he said. "...I'm nobody...", you say. "What?...what are you talking about?!...", he asks you, almost yelling now.

-Sora's POV-

"Cher?! Tell me what's going on!!!", you yell, scare now. 'What the heck is going on here!?', you thought to yourself. She just looked at the ground, head down, almost as if in a trance. "...I'm nobody...", she repeated, then her saphire-blue eyes turned jet-black, with no pupils, and none of the surrounding white was showing. "...I'm nobody...", she repeated again, still not looking up. "...Cher...", you say. You reach out towards her and place your hand on her shoulder. As soon as you do, she disappears into a black mis. You just watched, shaken, until the mist vanished into nothing. All that was left on the ground were her two keyblades, both black and red. One resembled an angel's wing on the end, on the end, for the blade, the other, a severed and broken heart.

'No...no, this isn't happening...', you think to yourself, really scared now. "CHER!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?", you scream out. But there was no answer, just a small breeze. "...no...this can't be happening...I can't lose her agian...", you thought, as a tear strolled down your face. '...no,no...no, no ,no no,no...', you thought. "NOOO!!!", you screamed out, laying in the grass now, curled up in a ball, laying sideways. Tears were steaming out of your brilliant blue eyes, staining your face black. But you didn't care, you just wanted her back.

-Kakashi's POV-

You just look down from a tree, trying to figure out what had happened to Sora. 'Man, he looks like a piece of crap. He looks aweful. And wait a sec...is he holding Cher's blades?', you think to yourself. You jump down from the tree and go over to him and kneel down. He didn't care "What happened. You look horrible.", you tell him.

fin

OoOoOoOo cliffhanger...

R&R, no flames please! Next chapter will be up soon! Maybe tomorrow...

just maybe, but don't get your hopes up!

-Saphireyes15

- . -

- -

- () -

This is my computer animation or Uzumaki Naruto. I know it resembles more of a bunny, but hey, it's pretty good for word processing. Seeya peoples!


	5. A Tear Stained Face

-Sora's POV-

"...I don't care...", you start,"...I need to find her. I l---", you start, but Kakashi cuts you off.

-Kakashi's POV-

"Don't. I know you do. It's obvious to anyone. Even Konohamaru and Ebisu can tell. And that's just plain creepy.", you tell the tear-stained Sor.

-Sora's POV-

"I just don't get it. Why did her eyes turn all black like she was in a trance? But when I touched her, she disappeared into a mist, and she dropped her two blades. But what I really don't get is what she kept on repeating over, and over, and over. ("...I'm nobody...", you say in a higher, girly voice.) It's as if she was another person in a way...I dunno...", you tell Kakashi.

-Kakashi's POV-

"Hmmmmm...so that's what happened. I don't know what it means. Especially how you said that her eyes turned all black, with none of the white showing.", you say.

-Chirico's POV-

You had no idea where you were, all you knew was that you were in an all-black room with no windows, and you were shivering from the cold. "...where...where am I...", you whispered to yourself. You heard a creepy noise. And you saw the slash or a sword, and blood fall; but no of your own.

-Sora's POV-

"Hey Kakashi.", you say. "Yeah Sora.", says Kakashi. "I see sand...", you say, knowing what might happen. "I think that would be from Gaara.", said Kakashi.

-Kakashi's POV-

I wonder why he's here. Must be looking for something...or someone..., you thought to yourself. Then, out of nowhere, Gaara appears.

-Gaara's POV-

"Sora, your girl's in trouble.", you say. "She's already gone, Gaara.", said Sora. "I know, she's in Silent Hill. Red Pyramid, Shadow, and Uriko are with her.", you say. "What? They're with her!?", said Sora, happy to know that she was okay.

-Sora's POV-

"How do you know that anyway?", you ask him. "I was just there.", said Gaara. "They're just having a bit of a problem right now..."

-Chirico's POV-

You close your eyes and reopen them in hopes that your eyes will ajust to the darkness. Standing in front of you was Red Pyramid, Uriko, and Shadow. There was a dead zombie on the ground, and red from the beast. "...what's...what's going...on?...", you ask, not sure of what was going on.

-Uriko's POV-

"The zombie's don't listen anymore.", you say. "What do you mean, you're the one who controls them!", said a very frightened and shocked Chirico. "Me and Red Pyramid can't control them anymore. The blood on Red Pyramid's sword and on the ground is the creature's.", you said calmly.

-Chirico's POV-

"Oh...great...that can't be good...wonderful...", you say. "...yeah...", said Uriko. "We're in Silent Hill, aren't we?...", you say. They all nodded. "Shadow, you got away?...", you asked. "Yeah. After you and Sora left I went through a dark portal and ended up here with Red Pyramid and Uriko. Gaara'll be back soon. He just went to tell Sora something.", said Shadow.

-Sora's POV-

"WHAT?!", you say shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CAN'T CONTROL THE CREATURES ANYMORE?!" "They can't.", said Gaara. Kakashi shook his head and crossed his arms. "This can't be good.", he said, then started to read his book.

-Gaara's POV-

"I've gotta go.", you say. "WHAT?! Why? Why now of all times??", asked Sora. "More creatures.", you simply say, "There's gonna be more trouble."

-Shadow's POV-

You look into the distance, and see something move. You get your bazooka out. "Creatures.", you mutter. Uriko turns to you. "What? What did you say?", she asked you. "Creatures. They're here.", you say again.

-Chirico's POV-

"Oh crap...", you say. "Yeah...", said Uriko. "No...not just the creatures. I left my two keyblades in Konoha.", you say. Then Gaara appeared. "Sora has your blades. I told him that you were okay.", said Gaara. "Thanks for the heads up!", you say, giving him the peace-sign and grinning. "You're smiling.", said Shadow. "Oh.", you giggled, "I guess I am again, aren't I?" "Yeah...", said Uriko.

"I guess I', just happy that Sora's okay.", you said. "You should be worrying about yourself,...little miss.", said an unknown voice.

fin

CLIFFHANGER!!

Sorry for how long this took!!

Signed: Santura-san


End file.
